fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bu Sakyo
This is the article on the member of the Sakyo Clan. For the clan, head to Sakyo Clan. |kanji = ぶさきょう|rōmaji = Sakyō Busa|name = Bu Sakyo|race = Human|gender = Male|hair = Blue|eyes = Black|birthday = Unknown|blood type = Unknown|affiliation = Sakyo Clan Hōgyoku Keeper|partner = Shiro Sakyo Zane Sakyo Julie Sakyo|status = Deceased|relatives = Shiro Sakyo (Brother) |counterpart = Hōgyoku Bu|magic = Storm Yeller Magic Soul Eater Magic Shadow Magic Duplication Magic Dark Écriture Teleportation Magic Electric Ice Magic Bind Snake |alias = The Blue Petal|occupation = Clansmen of the Sakyo Clan Hōgyoku Keeper Storm Yeller Soul Eater}} Bu Sakyo '(ぶさきょう ''Sakyō Busa) or 'The Blue Petal '(青い花びら Aoi hanabira) was a Hōgyoku Keeper, a Storm Yeller, a Soul Eater and a survivor of the Sakyo Clan of The Massacre of La Der Fa. He is the brother of Shiro Sakyo and was later killed by Ryu Sakyo. Appearance Bu has long indigo dark blue hair that hides the right side of his face and is loosely tied into a side ponytail. He possesses sharp features and senses, yet has relaxed but alert ocean blue eyes. He is very handsome. Bu's outfit is a long, black, fighting-style kimono with a simple white sash and long scarf. Personality Just like his brother Shiro, Bu is extremely calm, even in battles. He shows no signs of happiness within him and always seems serene and apathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. He takes his life very serious, supporting Shiro and Julie. Bu always puts the safety of Shiro and Julie above his own. History Bu past is unclear in the anime ''or ''manga. He explained that he was raised among the Sakyo Clan and lived a peaceful life. Him, Shiro and Julie where able to survive The Massacre of La Der Fa but had to kill multiple Sakyo clansmen in the process. He explained that they where lost in the Great Desert for a couple of years. Magic and Abilities '''Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Just like his borther Shiro, he is a highly skilled and a master in swordsmanship. He use powerful and precise strikes, cutting through anyfo his targets with very little effort. Storm Yeller Magic (ストームイェラーマジック Sutōmui~erāmajikku): or known as Huu'aum, is an ancient form of magic that Bu has proven to have learned 42 of 99. He uses the vocalization of specific "words of power" to create powerful offensive purposes magic. 'Soul Eater Magic '(ソウルイーターマジック Souruītāmajikku) is a lost ancient form of magic that allows Bu to kill then eat any soul in order to gain more power and provide intel. Bu must kill the target and by placing his hand on the target's head or chest yanking the soul out of the body and devouring the soul into his mouth. Quotes (To Ryu Sakyo) "The Hōgyoku changed good men into dark men. The darker the owner's heart, the more power he can access." Category:Characters Category:Storm Yeller Category:Soul Eater Category:Hōgyoku Keeper Category:Sakyo Clan Category:La Der Fa